pokemon_and_digimonfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3 - A Digimon's Digi-volved Champion! Transcript
Narrator: Deep into a place called the Digital World our heroes Pokemon are with the seven rookie Digimon and have not yet digivovled into a higher and champion level to take on bigger and scarier and evil Digimon. (This episode starts where all the small Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon are on the higher mountain looking down for more Digimon to meet with) Meowth: I can't believe we fought off those Gazimon. If I was back with Jessie and James they'll be so worried before they notice that I was gone and so were their Pokemon. Agumon: Meowth, I know how you feel about humans but we gotta stick together. Biyomon: That's right a Pokemon and Digimon always stick together. Gabumon: We trust each other no matter what the coast of destruction. Tentomon: Find out technlogy and your digivices. Palmon: Digimon and Pokemon never give up. Gomamon: It's all for mon and mon for all. Patamon: As long as we stick together and look out for each other we'll be okay. Wobbuffet: (Salutes) Wob-baffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime. Chimecho: Chiiiiiiiiime! Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu. Lotad: Lo-tad. Skitty: Meow meow meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munch munch munch-lax. Corphish: Cor cor cor cor. Cor cor corphish. Mudkip: Kip kip mudkip. Torchic: Chic chic chic torchic. Treecko: Treecko. Chikorita: Chika-ri. Cyndaquil: Quil cyndaquil. Totodile: Toto-dile. Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba bulbasaur bulba. Squirtle: Squirtle? Squirtle. Squirtle squirtle. Charmander: Charmander. Meowth: Yeah. We can do things on our own without the twerps' help nor Jessie's or James' help ethier. We're staying in the Digital World until we find our way back home to our world filled with Pokemon. (Theme song of Pokemon and Digimon began) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!!! (Upbeat music begins) Men: We look to the past as we head for the future to reclaim the Digital World! With faith in ourselves and trusting each other we live by the lessons we learned! As we one towards once solu-tion! Through sprint elolu-tion! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) Men Chorus: PO-KE-MON!! Forever united as one! PO-KE-MON!! Together the battles are one! PO-KE-MON!! Through us let your sprint evolve! If we're all for one world there's a world for us all! If we're all for one world there's a world for us ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!! (I am the one huh!!! I am the one!) PO-KE-MON!! Title: "POKEMON AND DIGIMON" (Then we cut to the episode title screen which is episode 3) Agumon: (Off screen) "Episode 3 - A Digimon's Digi-vovled Champion!" (We cut to the small Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon continuing moving forward on the path to Fire Island) Pikachu: Pika-chu. Meowth: Fire Island. I can't wait to get there no matter the cost of this journey. Agumon: People say that digidestined come to this place on foot. We sure wish you could see it sometimes. Pikachu: Chu! Pi-kaaaah! Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle! Charmander: Char char! Bulbasaur: Bulbasaur bulba. Totodile: Totodile! Cyndaquil: Quil quil cyndaquil. Chikorita: Chika chika chika. Poliwag: Poli. Psyduck: Psy-duck. Vulpix: Vul. Vul-pix. Geodude: Geodude. Togepi: Togepi! Venonet: Venonet! Gabumon: What did they say? Meowth: They're saying that they can wait to go to Fire Island on foot too. Corphish: Phish Cor Cor Corphish! Treecko: Treecko treecko treecko. Torchic: Tor tor torchic! Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Skitty: Meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax. Lotad: Tad tad tad Lotad. Pikachu: Pika pika pika pi-ka-chu. Meowth: They also said that there's other bad Digimon we were about to watch out for. Biyomon: Like what? (The army of Bakemon appears right infront of the small Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon making a lot of scary noises) Meowth: Those guys. Agumon: It's a bunch of Bakemon! Tentomon: Trying to block our path so that we can't pass by them! Palmon: They're a type of Ghost Digimon so normal type moves don't affect on them. Gomamon: So we are gonna take em all out. Agumon: Pokemon, Digimon Let's go! (All small Pokemon except Meowth, Wobbuffet, Mime Jr. and Chimecho and seven Rookie Digimon charged toward the Bakemon) Pikachu: Chhhhhhhhhhhu!!! Pikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! (Used Iron Tail attack on the Bakemon army) Agumon: Pepper Breath! (Echoes as he used Pepper Breath on the Bakemon) Charmander, Torchic, Cyndaquil and Vulpix: (Used Flamethrower on the Bakemon) Gabumon: Blue Blaster! (Echoes as he used Blue Blaster on the Bakemon) Squirtle, Mudkip, Marill, Poliwag and Psyduck: (Used Water Gun on the Bakemon making them all wet) Biyomon: Sprial Twister!! (Echoes as she used Sprial Twister on the Bakemon) Bulbasaur and Chikorita: (Used Razor Leaf on the Bakemon) Tentomon: Super Shocker! (Echoes as he uses Super Shocker on the Bakemon) Lotad: Lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo lo!!! (Used Water Gun on the Bakemon) Palmon: Poison Ivy!! (Echoes as she uses Poison Ivy by grabbing the Bakemon and throwing them on the ground) Skitty: Meooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!!! (Used Bizzard on the Bakemon) Patamon: Boom Bubble! Pop! (Echoes as he uses Boom Bubble on the Bakemon) Corphish: Coooooooooorrrrrrrr-Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!! (Used Bubblebeam with his opened claws against the Bakemon) Gomamon: (Slashes all the Bakemon into their faces) Have a nice slash. (All the Bakemon ran away as they get off their path) Meowth: Meowth! That's right! Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime! Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika pika. Patamon: You know, Pokemon with your powers and our Digimon powers we make a pretty good team. Togepi: Toge toge-piiiiiii. Pikachu: Pika-chu. Agumon: Shall we continue on moving forward to Fire Island? Pikachu: Pi-kaaaah! Charmander: Char. Squirtle: Squirt! Bulbasaur: Bulba. Geodude: Geo. Vulpix: Vul. Psyduck: Psy. Poliwag: Pol. Togepi: Toge. (All the small Pokemon and the seven rookie Digimon continued on moving forward to Fire Island until some evil Digimon from the shadows seeks them toward their journey) ???: Hmmm well well well... What do we have here? Looks like we've have got ourselves new creatures from this world. I must have them. And soon all their powers like those creatures shall be all mine. (Laughs evily. Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all the small Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon continued on walking toward the place called Fire Island) Gabumon: Now which way is the ocean of Fire Island? Meowth: Allow me to lead the way as all of you follow me to where'd we are about to go. All the way toward the hill where there's no land. And there's a boat near the shore. Wobbuffet: Woob-ba. Mime Jr.: Mime mime. Chimecho: Chime chime. Patamon: I don't know if that's not safe here. What if somebody shows up again? Somebody big and for us Digimon are small and too weak to beat? Biyomon: We're rookies, Patamon. If we attack one of the bigger Digimon in their Mega level we might be able to digivovle into a champion level. Palmon: Just before we get too weak incase of an emergency. Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika. Pika pi! Agumon: What is it, Pikachu? Pikachu: Pika-chu! (He points up to the sky as all the small Pokemon and seven rookie Digimon looked up into the sky and saw Parrotmon squawking as he files all around in the sky) Meowth: Ooh what's that!? (All the small Pokemon say their names in a panic) Tentomon: Parrotmon! Meowth: Parrotmon? Pikachu: Pi-ka-chu? Gomamon: An evil bird Digimon who's really strong and it reeks havoc around our good ol Digi world. Patamon: If he tries to catch you then you'll be in really big trouble as you have been holding on to the polly's big feet. Meowth: We've gotta be careful but quickly. He smells some of us Pokemon near by. Gabumon: Then we'll just have to walk slowly. Meowth: Good idea. Pikachu: Pika pika. Marill: Marill mari. Chikorita: Chika. Cyndaquil: Cynda-quil. Totodile: Dile. Totodile. Togepi: Toge toge. (Suddenly, Parrotmon justed flew by swooped down and grabbed all the small Pokemon capturing them with his bird feet as he flew back to the high mountain and all the small Pokemon screamed and shouted out their names) Agumon: Oh no. The Pokemon! Tentomon: Hurry guys fast! Patamon: Why did Parrotmon captured all the Pokemon instead of us Digimon?! Parrotmon: (Squawks) Meowth: Looks like we're blasting off alone!!! (All small Pokemon shouted out their names of what Meowth said) Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Gomamon and Tentomon: Pokemon! Agumon and Gabumon: Let's move! Biyomon and Palmon: Right! (All the seven Rookie Digimon ran and ran as they come to all the small Pokemon's rescue at the high mountain. Scene cuts to the place called the high mountain where Parrotmon took all the small Pokemon prisoner inside the cage) Parrotmon: I don't like Pokemon! I don't care if they ever come here I don't like it one bit! (We see all the small Pokemon inside the parrot cage) Meowth: Boy. Parrotmon is even worse than Team Rocket. Better than us. I don't know if we can survive this journey. Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime. Chimecho: Chime chime chime. Meowth: I wonder if da Boss would think if we didn't find out if we have bigger Digimon too? Pikachu: Pika pika. Treecko: Treecko treecko. Torchic: Torchic tor. Mudkip: Mudkip mud. Corphish: Cor cor corphish. Skitty: Meow meow meow. Munchlax: Munchlax. Lotad: Lo-tad. Marill: Marill marill. Marill. Marill. Meowth: Oh you're right. Why bother. If those humans can't come to our rescue then it's up to the seven Digimon who can save us. As long as we have our digivices. Wait a minute. Our Digivices. Quickly, Pikachu. What does it say something about Parrotmon? Pikachu: Pika-chu. (Took out the Digivice and scanded Parrotmon) Digivice: "Parrotmon". This Digimon is very powerful with it's bird feet and wings. It's level a champion-ultamite level and it's special attack it's Static Destoryer. Pikachu: Pika? Squirtle: Squirtle squirtle. Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur. Psyduck: Psyduck. Vulpix: Vul-pix. Charmander: Charmander char. Geodude: Geo. Venonet: Veno-net. Chikorita: Chika chika. Cyndaquil: Quil. Totodile: To-todile. Poliwag: Poli. (Then we cut to the seven Rookie Digimon walking on toward the high mountain until they saw some Digimon on the ground with dark wings) All seven rookie Digimon: Huh? DemiDevimon: (Groans) Agumon: DemiDevimon! Gabumon: It must be that Digimon who works for Myotismon. Gomamon: We should help him. (They hurried toward DemiDevimon and helped him up) Patamon: What happened to you? DemiDevimon: I can't believe that Myotismon betrayed me. Biyomon: Betrayed you? DemiDevimon: It was like in an mega-ultamite level from the start. How did I work for that digivolving freak? (The seven rookie Digimon looked at each other and disited to agree with him) Say? Why aren't you with the DigiDestined? Agumon: You'll never going to believe that who can be joining us on our journey. We've found all the Pokemon that come from the furture. DemiDevimon: Pokemon? Biyomon: They are really cool types of creatures. Super amazing. Palmon: We can't wait to take you to them. Tentomon: But Parrotmon captured all the small Pokemon and took em to the high mountain. DemiDevimon: Really? Tell me more! Gabumon: Wouldn't you forget working for Myotismon and join up with us instead? Gomamon: We could really use your help on this one. Patamon: It's simple. Forget working for Myotismon. Come with us. We can really use our alley and that is you. DemiDevimon: Great. All right find. Just this once I'm going to join you otherwise we won't know these guys you call Pokemon. Agumon: Told you guys that DemiDevimon could be one of the good guys. Now come on we got some Pokemon to save from Parrotmon. (All the eight rookie Digimon hurried on as they made it up high toward the high mountain where the Pokemon are inside and trapped in the parrot cage) Parrotmon: I don't like Pokemon. I don't even like em one bit! Patamon: Pokemon! Meowth: Digimon! Wobbuffet: Wobba! Pikachu: (Happily) Pika pi!! DemiDevimon: Say would you look at that? You were right guys! Pokemon do exist in our world. Parrotmon: Great. Who are you loud-mouths? Agumon: We'll show you! (All eight rookie Digimon jumped up and do a pose) All eight Rookie Digimon: We're Digimon: Digital Monsters!!! Meowth: Didn't they tell you they come to our rescue? Pikachu: Pika-chu. (All the small Pokemon say their names as they agreed with Meowth. Now we see all the eight rookie Digimon and Parrotmon are about to have a battle right infront of the small Pokemon as they watch them battle) Parrotmon: I don't care who you are and I don't even like you one bit! And you're gonna get it!!!!! (Started the battle as he makes the first move) Agumon: Let's go! (He and all seven rookie digimon moved as they make their move) Parrotmon: Taste the wrath of my... Static Destoryer!!! (Echoes as he uses Static Destoryer on DemiDevimon) DemiDevimon: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Palmon: Poison Ivy!!! (Echoes as she uses Poison Ivy by grabbing Parrotmon) Parrotmon: Give me a break! (Let's go of that attack) Palmon: My Poison Ivy isn't strong enough. Patamon: Alllow me! (Files over toward Parrotmon) Boom Bubble! Pop!!! (Echoes as he uses Boom Bubble on Parrotmon's beak) Parrotmon: I don't like bubbles!!! (Knocks out Patamon with Wing Attack) Patamon: Whoooooa!! Tentomon: (Files over to Parrotmon) Super Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Super Shocker on Parrotmon shocking him) Gomamon: Go Marching Fishes!! (The Marching Fishes charges towards Parrotmon's static electric attack) Agumon: Everyone stand back! Pepper Breath!! Paah!! (Echoes as he uses Pepper Breath on Parrotmon's face) Parrotmon: Ow that burned! Gabumon: Blue Blaster!! (Echoes as he uses Blue Blaster on Parrotmon's Metal Armor) Biyomon: Spiral Twister!!! (Echoes as she uses Spiral Twister on Parrotmon's chest) Meowth: Whoa. It's shouldn't have work but it didn't. Parrotmon: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! My turn! Agumon: Uh-oh I don't like how he says that. Parrotmon: Static Destoryer!!! (Echoes as he uses Static Destoryer on Seven Rookie Digimon except for DemiDevimon who dodges that attack by flying with his wings) Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon and Patamon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (They fell down on the floor as they are too weak to fight) Parrotmon: Now you will see me eat your friends the Pokemon that I've captured! (Grabs all the small Pokemon with his wings as all the small Pokemon screamed and shouted out their names) Meowth: Digimon help us! MEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWTH!!! Patamon: Pokemon no! They're my best friends! Parrotmon: It's you're choice to admit defeat. Agumon: Hmmm. (He and all the seven Rookie Digimon got up and stay strong) Go ahead. We dare you! Parrotmon: Alright. (He is about to eat all the small Pokemon but the Digivices started to glow) Huh? All Rookie Digimon except Patamon: Digivovle!!!!! All small Pokemon: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Digivice: It is time! (The Digivolution came out of the digivice as it go up into the service as the light comes on and and it spreads lots of light everywhere then we cut back to the small Pokemon who saw six Digimon Digivoving) Meowth: What's that? Pikachu: Pika? DemiDevimon: They're Digivoving! Meowth: Whaaaaaah!? (We cut to Agumon Digivoving) Agumon: Agumon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Greymon) Greymon: Greymon! (We cut to Biyomon Digivoving) Biyomon: Biyomon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Birdramon) Birdramon: Birdramon! (We cut to Gabumon Digivoving) Gabumon: Gabumon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Garurumon) Garurumon: Garurumon! (We cut to Tentomon Digivoving) Tentomon: Tentomon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Kabuterimon) Kabuterimon: Kabuterimon! (We cut to Palmon Digivoving) Palmon: Palmon. Digivovle to... (Digivovles into Togemon) Togemon: Togemon! (We cut to Gomamon Digivoving) Gomamon: Gomamon. Digivolve to... (Digivolves into Ikkakumon) Ikkakumon: Ikkakumon! (Then we cut back to the small Pokemon rescue by six champion Digimon as Parrotmon let's go of them out of his wing) All Small Pokemon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Hits the ground) Parrotmon: So we meet again, Greymon. For the last time. Pikachu: Pika-chu? Meowth: They've done it again. Now the six Digimon are at the champion level except for Patamon. Patamon: Now that's what I call six digivoving Digimon. Wobbuffet: Wobba-ffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime. Chimecho: Chime! (All the small Pokemon except for Meowth cheered as they shouted out their names happily cheering for the six champion Digimon) Patamon: I want to help too! (Files over to the six champion Digimon) Greymon: So you like to play six against one ey? Take this! (Whacks Parrotmon with his tail hitting him in the face) Parrotmon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Greymon: Nova Blast!!! (Echoes as he uses Nova Blast) Garurumon: Howling Blaster!!! (Echoes as he uses Howling Blaster) Birdramon: Meteor Wing!!! (Echoes as she uses Meteor Wing) Kabuterimon: Electrio Shocker!!! (Echoes as he uses Electrio Shocker) Togemon: Go Needle Spray!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Echoes as she uses Needle Spray) Ikkakumon: Harpoon Torpedo!!! (Echoes as he uses Harpoon Torpedo) Patamon: With Boom Bubble helping out too. (Uses Boom Bubble but instead he uses Bubblebeam as his new attack then he think in his head) Huh? Hey! I'm doing Bubblebeam! Meowth: Would you look at Patamon now! Pikachu: Pika. Pika pika! DemiDevimon: Leveling up with the Digimon is like crazy! (All the seven attack from six champion Digimon and Patamon hit Parrotmon on every body as he started to fainted. Down Parrotmon fell and faded with his swirl in his eyes. Then all the six champion Digimon de-digivovled back to the six rookie Digimon) Patamon: (Sings) We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it! Agumon: (To Patamon) What was that move that you just used? Patamon: It's called Bubblebeam! I've got that from a Water Pokemon. Biyomon: Wow, Patamon. That Bubblebeam of yours is really strong. Palmon: And I'm Impressed. Gomamon: I wonder if I can do those moves the Pokemon can do. Gabumon: It'll be pitty if I get my fur wet from that attack. Tentomon: Now that that's setted, maybe we should see if the small Pokemon are alright. Patamon: Hey. (He and all the eight rookie Digimon went toward all the small Pokemon to see if they are okay) All you alright, Pokemon? Pikachu: Pika-chu! Togepi: Toge toge-piiiiii! Squirtle: Squirtle squirt! Bulbasaur: Bulba-saur!! Charmander: Char char charmander!! Poliwag: Poli!! Psyduck: Psy ysy ysy! Vulpix: Vuuuulllll!! Geodude: Geodude! Venonet: Veno-net! Marill: Marill Mari. Chikorita: Chika chika! Cyndaquil: Quiiiiiiiiiil. Totodile: Toto-dile! Treecko: Treecko! Torchic: Tor-chic! Mudkip: Mudkip! Corphish: Cor. Cor. Corphish! Munchlax: Munchlax! Skitty: Meooooooooooooow! Gabumon: Now what did they say? Patamon: I still can't understand them! Meowth: They said we're find. Thanks to your digivoving champion levels you have defeated Parrotmon all by yourselves without the other humans for the very first time. Wobbuffet: Wobb-ba-fffet! Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime! Chimecho: Chime chime. Agumon: Good. That means our first battle with the Pokemon is a sucess!! Patamon: Hooray for Pokemon and Digimon!!! (Everyone cheered) Meowth: Now let's continue on foot toward Fire Island! Shall we? Pikachu: Pika. Pika-chu! (All the eight Rookie Digimon and the small Pokemon continued on foot toward Fire Island on the track as some Digimon from the shadows are impressed by watching them) ???: You haven't won the battle yet, Digimon. In your rookie form nothing will stand in my way not even your new partners the Pokemon can save you. Beware! Narrator: The future look bright for our heroes' Pokemon now but up ahead the Fire Island on their Digimon Journey is about to continue on as the Pokemon and Digimon work together as a team and their journey continues in the Digital World... is waiting. THE END Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts